Discografía
by Zelany
Summary: Colección de songFics, por ahora solo hay dos, pero espero que os gusten
1. Quedate aquí

**Quédate aquí**

_Con la nariz entre tus ojos y entre un pulmón y otro pulmón_

_el corazón y los congojos, todos en reunión_

Cuando la mente de Harry desperto de aquel dulce sueño, se encontró a muy pocos milimetros de Hermione. Él sostenía su cara con las manos y aún podía sentir su aliento en los labios; ella lo miraba con los ojos llorosos y conforme todos sus sentidos despertaban se dió cuenta de que él tambien estaba llorando. Se miraron un instante y los dos cogieron aire.

_Con tus orejan en las manos voy enseñandole a Van Gogh _

_cómo mejora el resultado cuando lo hacen dos._

A su mente llegó el recuerdo de la discusión, que estaba teniendo con ella hacía unos instantes. Hermione se había interpuesto entre él y Bellatrix para salvarlo, mientras estaba inconsciente, lo había cubierto con su cuerpo y la mortífaga la había torturado, hasta que lo habían despertado los gritos de la chica. Cuando abrió los ojos y vió aquello, sintió una oleada de angustia y rabia; como si no fuera la primera vez que veía aquello, y de alguna forma que aún no alcanzaba a comprender había derribado a la mujer con algún hechizo que no recordaba, dejandola inconsciente

el tiempo suficiente para aparecerse con ella, seguidos por Ron, en la casa del Valle de Godric que ahora les servía de cuartel. Al parecer ella había recuperado la conciencia tras el viaje, por que nada más llegar se levantó para preguntarle si él estaba bien. Harry exaltado por el sustó, le había gritado que era una estupida y una irresponsble, que no volviera ha hacer algo semejante en su vida y sin saber como había acabado besandola y llorando tanto como ella.

_Siempre los cariñitos me han parecido un mariconeo_

_y ahora hablo contigo en diminutivo con nombres de pastel_

_y aunque intenté guardar la ropa, al mismo tiempo que nadar_

_me he resignado a ir en pelotas, mientras dure el mar._

Cuando recobro la un poco la compostura y su voz decidió salir de su garganta, le dijo de nuevo, esta vez con voz más suave:

-No vuelvas ha hacerlo Mione, ¿que voy ha hacer si te hacen daño?- su voz sonaba quebrada y llorosa, pero realmente no le importaba, se había perdido en los ojos castaños de su amiga y ya nada que no fuera ella le importaba.

La volvió a besar, esta vez consciente de lo que hacía.

_Yo qu de estas estampas me limitaba a hacer colección_

_me hago un llavero con el fichero, con una condición_

_que el día que tenga ojos rojos y me estornude la nariz_

_vamos a hacer lo que _ podamodos por cenar perdíz:

_quédate en Madrid._

Cuando se separaron Hermione apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry y este la abrazó;

-Lo siento- dijo ella en un susurro

-Te quiero- fue lo único que el muchacho atinó a responder.

Rincón de Zélany: Hola, espero que os guste este song fic. La canción es de Mecano, se llama Quédate en Madrid, es preciosa, y aunque muchos no le vean relación fue la canción que me inspiró el fic. Es cortito pero espero que os guste.

Decicado a Sofia, eterna fan de esta parejita, Espero que te guste que este lo escribí por ti.

Gracias por leer esto: Zélany


	2. Es tu amor

**Es tu amor**

_Es tu amor un te quiero al partir  
suspirar entre dos es no verte y morir  
es tu amor esa dulce mirada  
flores en el jarrón besos de madrugada _

Ginny estaba sentada en el alfeizar de su ventana, Harry acababa de llegar a la madriguera para la boda de su hermano, venía acompañado de Lupin y Tonks que habían ido a buscarlo y todos lo recibieron con efusividad nada más verlo llegar. Ella solo miraba la escena desde su ventana, pensandó si despues de todo lo ocurrido... si ella bajara en ese instante a abrazarlo como deseaba... lo besara y mirara a los ojos ¿seguiría aquella mirada dulce de niño perdido que adoraba en él? Probablemente no, sería un niño perdido, pero sus ojos verdes, ya no tendrían ternura, ni para ella ni para nadie

_Es tu amor toda razón para vivir  
es la llama que se enciende dentro de mí  
es tu amor fuego lento que va   
quemándome por dentro hasta la eternidad  
más dulce que la miel más honesto que el pan  
más suave que la piel más profundo que el mar _

Recordaba que una vez cuando ella le habló de sus ojos, de su mirada, Harry los cerró y partando la cara con un gesto triste le dijo, que le gustaba pensar que su madre lo miraba con el mismo amor que él la miraba. Estaba perdido, ahora más que nunca y ella no podía ayudarlo ahora, por que el propio Harry se había negado ese derecho. Derecho a que nos quieran, nos amen y una mano calida nos guie fuera del laberinto de nuestros fantasmas.

_Es tu amor darse entero y después  
jugarse hasta la vida sin miedo a perder  
es más emocionante que un juego de azar  
mi oficio predilecto mi talla ideal _

Cerró los ojos y se estremeció al recordar cada una de sus caricias y sus besos sobre su piel, cada palabra e incluso cada lamento que había conseguido arrancar de su alma atormentada. Los "te quiero", "te adoro" y los "que guapa estas", se clavaron como miles de alfileres sobre sus ojos haciendo que darramara algunas lagrimas, mientras él entraba en la casa tras echár un vistazo a la ventana de la chica.

_Es tu amor ir al cielo y volver  
es ver caer el sol en el atardecer  
es darse hasta morir y volver a nacer _

No se vieron hasta la hora de la cena, donde estubieron sumamente callados, sin siquiera mirarse, pero conscientes de las miradas que Ron y Hermione les dedicaban. Cuando todos se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigían a sus habitaciones Ginny lo acorraló contra el hueco de la escalera, decidida ha acabar con aquel suplicio.

-Hola Gin- le dijo él en tono dulce pero distante

-Hola Harry- le respondió ella de forma cortante

-¿Querías algo?- le dijo el chico intentando hacerse el loco- por que... estoy muy cansado y...

-Conmigo no te hagas el longui- le recriminó la chica mirandolo a los ojos- tu y yo nos conocemos bien, y eso lo haces fatal

-¿Que quieres?- le dijo el chico con un suspiro cansado, no tenía ganas de enfrentar todo aquello

-¿Dime una cosa Harry?-le preguntó ella casi como un reto- ¿de verdad crees poder enfrentarte tu solo a Voldemort si nisiquiera puedes mirarme a los ojos?

Aquella frase pilló al chico desprevenido, que la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, entonces Ginny se aprovechó de su sorpresa para aprisionarlo con un beso contra la pared; al principio sintió el cuerpo tensó del chico asombrado contra ella, despues como si lo hubieran hechizado, las piernas de Harry se aflojaron hasta dejar la cara del muchacho a la altura de la de la chica. Ginny le cogió la cara con las manos como si temiera que se terminara de escurrir pared abajo hasta el suelo y pretendiera sujertarlo por las mejillas; lo besó, lo besó hasta que él se rindió y decidió corresponderle al beso y despues siguió besandolo hasta que el aire les faltó a los dos. Tal y como pensaba cuando le soltó la cara Harry terminó de caer al suelo y miró cabizbajo un punto muy interesante en el desgastado suelo de madera de la madriguera. Ginny volteó hacia otro lado y se pasó el pelo de la cara tras la oreja con un gesto cansado.

-Dime una cosa Harry...- le dijo ella - ¿Tu me quieres?

Aquella frase sorprendió aún más a Harry- Ginny... yo...-intentó articular el chico-

-Solo respondeme a eso- le exigió- o a caso cada palabra que me dijiste era falsa, ¿todo esto solo era un juego para ti?

-¡NO!- exclamó él

-¿Entonces?...-le reclamó ella- aunque no seas nada mio, aunque no me beses, ni me abraces... ¿me sigues queriendo?

-Si...-suspiró el chico derrotado

-Y no has pensado, que de todas formas – le siguió diciendo ella- si Voldemort quiere dañarte yo sigo siendo tu punto más debil

-Gin...-dijo suavemente Harry

-Y entonces...-continuó Ginny-¿que diferencia hay?

-Ginny...por vafor...

La chica se arrodilló frente a Harry y se colocó entre sus piernas flexionadas, quedando muy cerca de él, sintiendo sus labios respirar de forma cansada

_Es tu amor un perfume sutil  
una tarde sin sol una lluvia de abril  
es tu amor entregarnos el alma  
perdonar el error tu calor en mi almohada  
_

-No ves que todo esto no sirve de nada-le dijo ella ahora en tono suave- no sirve de nada pasarlo tan mal Harry...- le dió un beso suave en la mejilla, casi una caricia, y despues lo repitió en la comisura de sus labios, si alguien sabía como quebrar su voluntad era aquella pelirroja y eso le daba miedo, mucho miedo, pero a la vez le encantaba. La chica acarició los dedós del chico que descansaban sobre el frio suelo con la punta de los suyos, acercó aún más el rostro al del chico, de forma que su nariz, sus labios se rozaban con el simple acto de la respiración; las pestañas de Ginny hicieron cosquillas a Harry cuando esta abrió los ojos para mirarlo con ternura.

_Es tu amor toda razón para vivir  
es la llama que se enciende dentro de mí  
es tu amor fuego lento que va   
quemándome por dentro hasta la eternidad  
más dulce que la miel más honesto que el pan  
más suave que la piel más profundo que el mar _

Ella arrodillada se acomodó como pudo sobre su pecho a la vez que lo abrazaba y lo besaba en el mentón. El no pudo evitar abrazarla y responder a sus gestos con lo que al muchacho le parecían besos burdos y torpes, comparados con los de la chica, sin saber que para ella todo aquello era más suave y tierno que la caricia de un padre.

_Es tu amor darse entero y después  
jugarse hasta la vida sin miedo a perder  
es más emocionante que un juego de azar  
mi oficio predilecto mi talla ideal _

-Menos mal que no eres un mortífago- dijo él en tono divertido y ella lo miró con curiosidad- por que sino hace tiempo que estariamos todos perdidos- Ginny se rió y volovió a besarlo, esta vez con más tranquilidad y ternura, sin saber que par él aquello como el toque de un angel, algo divino e inexplicable que es mejor difrutar antes de que se desvanezca en una nube de plumas.

_Es tu amor ir al cielo y volver  
es ver caer el sol en el atardecer  
es darse hasta morir y volver a nacer _

Rincón de Zélany: Hola! Espero que os guste a todos, esta cancion es de Thalia una de las mejores baladas que he escuchado en mi vida.

Muchos besos y gracias por leer esto: Zélany


End file.
